Rebellion!
by Efli
Summary: A fic set in the Wutai war. It focuses on Sephi, Tseng and Aeris' father. Please RandR honestly. Constuctive criticism welcome.
1. Rebellion! Parts 1-5

Part One  
  
Sephiroth pulled his hair back from around his face and looked down on the canyon from his place on the cliff. The Wutai troops were backing up towards Wutai. Sephiroth turned to Heidegger. "Go down and lead B squadron around to come at the Wutai troops from behind." Heidegger glared at Sephiroth, flicked off a lazy salute, and turned his chocobo around. Sephiroth sighed as he watched Heidegger go down the slope, his chocobo bending under its load, and wondered again why the President had assigned the fat SOLDIER as his second in command. Sephiroth dismissed the thought. He had to be focused in this battle, if Wutai troops got out, it would establish a supply line that would be hard to close. Sephiroth lifted the binoculars up to his eyes again. After a few minutes, he saw Heidegger leading the chocobo cavalry into the back of the Wutai troops. The soldiers, taken by surprise, started to bunch into the middle.  
Sephiroth turned to the small man at his side. Clad in the black robes of a ShinRa magic operator, the small man asked Sephiroth in a surprisingly deep voice "Flare and fire3?"  
Sephiroth nodded. "Followed by ice3s. Now Nida" Sephiroth finished sternly.  
The corners of Nida's mouth tightened slightly, and he signaled to the magic-ops on the opposite wall of the canyon. Down among the Wutai troops, a ball of fire appeared, and started expanding.  
Those nearest the flare simply disintegrated in its wake. The others flung themselves out of its way, some throwing up hasty magic barriers and reflects. The magic-ops started throwing down huge fireballs then, followed by massive chunks of Ice. When the steam cleared there were only a third of the Wutai troops left standing.  
Sephiroth looked down through the binoculars. They seemed to… he stopped. That shape wasn't human. Some of the soldiers had morphed themselves. He didn't even bother to think how when he swept his gaze across the battlefield and counted a total of forty dark dragons. He lifted the radio to his mouth. "Heidegger, Gainsborough, withdraw! We need to use wide range magic. I repeat, withdraw!"  
"Acknowledged General." Richard Gainsborough's voice came over the radio, in his quick slum accent.  
"Roger that General" Heidegger's voice had a note of reluctance in it. 'The man really is an idiot' Sephiroth thought. Turning quickly to Nida, he asked him "What's your strongest magic?" Nida thought a moment. Then he turned around and barked orders to the magic-ops.  
"Alpha squadron ops, theta class magic, all linked. Beta squadron, delta class forbidden. Give me Comet2s and Ultimas. Gamma squadron ops, I need summons. The rest of you, kappa class E-skills. Right fucking now, ops!"  
Sephiroth smiled. Nida was a good man, and a very good commander. 'May as well pitch in myself' he whispered the word that would activate the summon materia at his side, then released it when Nida gave the signal to the ops.  
The battlefield below became a seething mass of green energy, grey meteorites, and blinding white motes of energy swirled around it all. Then monsters began to come. All kinds of creatures had been summoned, Four headed dragons, demons, knights, robots. A few had non-sentient summons like Sephiroth. He looked up in the sky and saw the familiar white curtain that signified Supernova coming. Sephiroth grinned - and then he saw that one of the dragons, the largest one of all, had started coming straight at him. Sephiroth smiled and whipped out the masamune. The dark dragon sent a ray of green energy at Sephiroth, but he ducked to the side, and rolled until he was level with the dragon. Leaping off the cliff edge onto the dragon's back, Sephiroth lifted the Masamune over his head, and the bought it down to strike the dragon's neck. The black monster howled in pain, but Sephiroth made a slash that cut its head clean off. Sephiroth jumped off it's back while the Dragon was in its death throes, until it finally stopped jerking and fell onto the ground below.  
  
***  
  
"But Sir, we need to strike now to finish them off. If we strike now, we'll crush the Wutai forces completely" Richard Gainsborough was gesturing to the map of Wutai's defences. The intelligence the Turks had identified two relatively unguarded routes into the heart of the city. "If we strike now we can win this in a matter of days."  
Heidegger frowned "Look Gainsborough, ShinRa orders us to stay put and wait for a better opportunity to make them surrender. ShinRa wants them crippled, not crushed"  
Gainsborough glared at the fat commander "Oh, what a humanitarian the president is." he spat.  
Sephiroth interrupted "Look, we all know that ShinRa's only in this for the money, but they're still our commanders. We have to follow their orders."  
Gainsborough turned his glare onto Sephiroth. "Fuck ShinRa. I missed my last leave, and I've got a daughter I haven't even seen yet. I want this war to be over as soon as possible. This," he gestured at the map "is a way to get it over with within the week, with the minimum loss of life. Or have you stopped caring about your soldiers lives Sephiroth? Because ShinRa stopped caring a long time ago."  
Sephiroth looked at him with icy cool Mako eyes. "I'm a SOLDIER Gainsborough. I fight for ShinRa, and it doesn't matter what I think of their orders, as long as I follow them. I always have followed them, and I'm not going to stop today." Sephiroth looked back down at the map. "I've radioed ShinRa asking for further orders. I'll tell you when I receive word back from them. You are dismissed."  
Heidegger did his usual sloppy salute and walked out. Gainsborough stayed.  
"I always knew you were more than human Sephiroth. I never thought you might be less." He threw Sephiroth a sharp salute and walked out.  
  
Part Two  
  
Gainsborough walked out of Sephiroth's tent, but Heidegger was there waiting for him.  
"Hey Gainsborough!"  
Gainsborough spun to face Heidegger. There was something about the fat little man he didn't like "What is it Heidegger?" he said through gritted teeth.  
"What you were saying in there…about the ShinRa." Heidegger had a glint in his eye Gainsborough didn't like "I'd watch your mouth if I was you."  
Gainsborough moved close to him. "Oh? Why's that?"  
"There's some people who would tell higher command. I heard they… ah… relieve you of duty. Permanently"  
  
Gainsborough felt a chill run down his spine. The fat man was blackmailing him? "Well, I suppose I'd better watch my mouth then."  
Heidegger drew himself up to his full height, about to Gainsborough's chin and said quietly "Maybe it'd be better if you just let me do the talking to the general. That way your mouth won't get you into trouble hmm?"  
  
Gainsborough looked down at Heidegger. The man wanted more power? He turned and walked into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth sat alone in his tent, preparing his Masamune. Taking out the materia and examining it, he noticed a tiny flaw on the red materia of Supernova. 'Hmm, gone up a level' he mused, then heard a knock on the tentflap. He started replacing the materia, saying, "Come in".  
The dark blue suit announced to Sephiroth who the visitor was before he showed his face "Hello Moore" he greeted the Turk "Take a seat."  
"General." Moore said, taking a seat opposite Sephiroth "there's a problem."  
Sephiroth finished inserting the materia into their slots on the sword, and took out his Escort Guard.  
  
"What's that?"  
"I believe we have a spy in the camp. The Wutai command know things they shouldn't"  
Sephiroth stopped and stared blankly at the poison materia in his hand. "You're sure it's in camp? It's not one of your people playing at double agent?"  
Moore shook his head. "They know stuff that none of my people know. They know stuff that no-one knows except the Commanding officers."  
Sephiroth grimaced "Have you got anyone in the Turks who could uncover him? Or her, as it might turn out."  
  
Moore sat for moment thinking and then said slowly "There is one person who might have a talent in that area. But none of my team have any experience doing that."  
Sephiroth was still slowly turning the materia round in his hand. "Put him on it if you can trust him a hundred percent. But if you can't I want you to do it yourself." He put the poison materia down "Actually, I want you to do it yourself anyway. And any Turks you can spare. Digging up this mole is the priority."  
"I'll get on it right away sir. Er, sir? Is there anyone in the command staff that you know has anti-ShinRa sentiment?"  
Sephiroth sat for a moment gazing at the materia, then looked up at Moore with an unreadable expression. "No. No, there's no-one in the staff that isn't 100% loyal to ShinRa."  
Moore sighed. "I'll start with the squad commanders then." He threw a salute "General."  
Sephiroth waved Moore away "Dismissed". He sat gazing at the materia again. 'Have I done the right thing?'  
  
Part Three  
  
The next morning, the command staff was called to the tent. Sephiroth had new orders from the ShinRa, even though he wasn't looking forward to telling them. As they came I he looked at them, trying too see if one of them could be a traitor. 'They can't be. Even Gainsborough is loyal to Midgar, if he isn't loyal to ShinRa. And there's no way he would put the lives of his troops in danger.' His gaze hardened a little when it passed over Heidegger. That was one man who would jump in the jaws of a behemoth if he were ordered to do it. When Moore, Nida and Flight Commander Harle came in Sephiroth told them of ShinRa's plan.  
"ShinRa high command have determined that if we have a final push now the Wutai troops will be too weak to resist us. We are to launch a full frontal assault on Wutai with aerial support, Coming at them from these three points." Sephiroth gestured at the map. "Harle tells me we'll need some time to get our aerial forces ready, so we'll bombard the city until that time. Moore, we need the Turks to try to assassinate some of Wutai's command. We're not likely to be able to get Lord Godo, but we should be able to pick off some of the lower commanders. Any questions?"  
  
All was silent for a moment. Then Gainsborough spoke.  
  
"Yeah, who came up with this crocka shit? This might break through, but it'll kill thousands of our own men. The Turks identified TWO weakspots, and ShinRa ignored them both! This'll cripple Wutai, but it'll cripple us as well! You can't make the men do this, this isn't an assault, it's a bloody Kamikaze mission!"  
Sephiroth stared at him. "If you've quite finished Richard? You're going to do it, or you can resign if you're afraid it's a suicide mission." Gainsborough stiffened. He didn't like his bravery questioned. Sephiroth turned to Heidegger "Do we have the resources for a frontal assault?"  
Heidegger smirked at Gainsborough "Yes sir, I believe we do. We can be ready in a day or two."   
Sephiroth turned to Nida "Are you ready for a bombardment?"  
Nida nodded slightly, his movement restricted by the high collar of his blue dress uniform "Yes Sir. What with? Comet2s? Fire3s? Contain? Summons?"  
"All of them. We have a good supply of Ethers and Elixirs. And Harle, how long before you're ready for an aerial assault?"  
"Two, three days tops. The Meggido, the Gelnika and the Highwind are all repaired now. We only have about five more damaged to refit, and we'll be full strength."  
"Good. You're dismissed. Ah, except Moore. I need to talk to you."  
  
They all filed out, Gainsborough casting a pointed glance at Sephiroth, leaving Moore there to talk with the great general. "Have you progressed any in finding this mole?"  
Moore shook his head "No sir. We only know…" he trailed off.  
"What?"  
"It's coming from Gainsborough's squadron sir."   
Sephiroth stood there poleaxed. But only for a few seconds before he gave Moore his orders "Carry on looking, but narrow down your search. Have all other Turks except for you and - what did you say the name of that Turk good at sniffing out traitors was?"  
"Tseng sir. He's new, but he's good at this. You want me to order the rest on assassination missions?"  
"Yes. In three days it won't matter, one way or another. Dismissed."  
  
***  
As Moore was walking back to his own tent he bumped into Heidegger. The fat man stopped and looked at him then said "Are you loyal to ShinRa Moore?"  
Moore was taken aback "Of course I am. All the Turks are."  
Heidegger drew closer and whispered "Not everyone is"  
Moore stared at the fat man as he waddled away. 'What does he know?'  
  
Part Four  
  
Moore wandered around the camp, trying to find Heidegger again when Tseng came up to him. The man had only just joined the Turks, and still looked as if he was wondering what he was doing in the blue suit. Unlike most of the Turks, Tseng had tried to enter SOLDIER, and had made it through the program until it was decided that his skills could be put to better use elsewhere. Moore didn't like him - there was a glow of ambition in his eyes, and for a Turk there was only one place ambition was aimed at. He intended to stay in that place for as long as possible. "Yes Tseng?" he asked when the young Turk caught up with him "what is it?"  
Tseng handed him a sheet of paper with a smug look on his face. "A list of all the PHS contacts made to outside the base. And on these dates," Tseng jabbed a finger at five calls on the list " someone made contact with the number of the chief of intelligence for Wutai." Tseng flashed him a grin "What do you think?"  
Moore turned over the list in his hands. It looked genuine, but someone with Tseng's security clearance shouldn't have been able to get it. "Where did you find this Tseng?" he said finally.  
Tseng's grin faded a little, and Moore saw a flash of anger and embarrassment that was quickly smoothed over. "I was given it by General Heidegger sir. Is that alright."  
Moore kept turning the paper over in his hands. "Alright, find out who called from that set. It'll be someone in General Gainsborough's section remember."  
Tseng flashed him another quick grin, but his eyes told something else. They looked at Moore coldly, calculating. Moore almost shivered when Tseng walked away. Something about Tseng made him uneasy, quite apart from the ambition in his eyes. Something told Moore that Tseng would do anything for his own advancement - and anything for ShinRa. Which, Moore reflected as he walked away, was the very best kind of Turk, but he didn't have to like them.  
  
***  
  
Heidegger walked through the camp feeling rather pleased with himself. He'd set Tseng down a path that would inevitably lead to Gainsborough being stripped of rank. But he had to give Gainsborough a chance. It was the honorable thing to do. He saw Gainsborough coming out of Sephiroth's tent and walked over to him. Gainsborough turned when he shouted, and looked at him with thinly veiled contempt, mixed with a touch of panic. Heidegger had to suppress a grin as he walked over to Gainsborough. "How are you Richard?" he said in a friendly tone.  
Gainsborough looked at him warily. "I'm fair." He said eventually "Yourself?"  
"Not too bad, not too bad. Look, have you given any thought to our conversation a couple of nights ago?"  
The panic grew in Gainsborough's eyes. "Yes I have." The panic drained away replaced by resolve "I'm not going to give into you Heidegger. I value the lives of my troops to highly to put them in YOUR hands, fatman"  
Heidegger threw back his head and laughed "Gwa ha ha ha. Ah well, Gainsborough, you'll finally be able to see your daughter. Enjoy your retirement." Heidegger let loose the grin he was holding back, and strode into the night, laughing softly.  
  
Part Five  
  
Tseng glanced around furtively. Since Heidegger had told him that General Gainsborough was the spy, he'd been thinking which would be the best way to deal with him. If he just told Moore, he wouldn't get any of the credit, but if he did nothing, everyone's lives would be at risk. In the end he decided there was only one thing he could do.  
He dodged a passing patrol of MPs, ducking into the shadow created by a mess tent, and stood there immobile until they were a safe distance away. He let out the breath he had been holding and carried on to the officer's quarters.  
After ducking a few more patrols, Tseng caught his breath and leaned against a nearby tent. He took out a small velvet lined box, and selected one of the daggers in it. He took a deep breath, and ducked inside the tent.  
Gainsborough was at his desk, studying some maps, and he had his back to Tseng. Tseng hefted the knife cautiously, waiting for the right time to strike.  
  
Gainsborough had been up most of the night, poring over maps of the Wutai area, trying to figure out a way into the heart of Wutai that wouldn't completely decimate his troops. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, deciding to go to bed. He put his hand down to his desk and picked up his service pistol. Nothing had come of Heidegger's threats so far, but Gainsborough knew that ShinRa retired traitors permanently, usually with a long knife in the dark. He turned around and saw Tseng, looming up out of the darkness with a dagger in one hand…  
  
Tseng saw that he was about to raise the alarm, so he took his last chance, and drove the knife home. Gainsborough rolled out of the way just in time, so the dagger grazed his shoulder rather than piercing his heart. He bought the gun up and fired as Tseng struck again, and the sound of his shot was the last sound Richard Gainsborough ever heard.  
  
Tseng swore and bent down to wipe his knife on Gainsborough's jacket. He glanced quickly down to his clothes to make sure none of Gainsborough's blood had smashed on his immaculate blue suit. Then he hurried out the door, leaving Gainsborough lying in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Far to the West, in the slums of Midgar, the five-year-old Aeris Gainsborough woke up. Without knowing how, she knew her father had died. She could feel his soul move through the lifestream, becoming part of the planet. For the second time in her young life, Aeris cried over the murder of her father.  



	2. Rebellion! Parts 6-10

Part Six  
  
The morning dawned of the battle of Wutai, cold and clear. The remaining members of the staff sat in Sephiroth's tent waiting for the general. After a short time, the Great General walked in the room, with a look on his face that made most in the room flinch with fear.  
  
"Gainsborough was murdered last night. These were on his desk." Sephiroth threw down a bundle of papers on top of the maps. "Do any of you recognise these?"  
Some of the staff looked angry at the implication, but Moore just picked them up and looked at them. He shot a sharp glance at Heidegger before setting them down, saying nothing. Sephiroth glared at Moore before saying "These are papers showing contacts to the Wutai chief of intelligence. But they're forged. Have any of your Turks gone missing Moore?"  
Moore held his gaze, as he said "No As far as I know they're all on assassination missions."  
"As far as you know? You don't keep track of your own men?"  
"It's hard to keep in touch when you're out in the field sir"  
  
Sephiroth glared at Moore again, but said nothing more of the matter. Instead he looked down at the maps. "Are we all prepared for the assault tomorrow? Nida?"  
The small blue robed figure nodded underneath his broad brimmed hat. "Yes sir, we've been stockpiling ethers for just this occasion sir."  
"What about materia?"  
"Plenty of Alpha class sir, we might even be able to spare some for the ordinary troops. We've got just enough Theta class, but we still don't have anywhere near as much Kappa or Delta class as we'd like."  
Sephiroth grimaced slightly before saying; "It can't be helped." He turned to Heidegger. "I'll take over Gainsborough's squadron myself. Are they ready for battle?"  
Gainsborough nodded not looking quite as smug as he had when he came in. "Yes sir, they're all ready and equipped. Are we going to have SOLDIER support?"  
Sephiroth looked down at the maps. "Yes. I think they'd be best employed on the flanks. The Wutai soldiers might try to circle us. I've put Commander Weiss in command of them, since I'll be taking Gainsborough's place. Harle, how are we for aerial support?"  
"Back up to full strength sir. And Cid Highwind's come in from Junon, so we've got a good lead pilot."  
"Cid Highwind's supposed to be the best in ShinRa isn't he?"  
"That's correct sir."  
Sephiroth smiled "Good. Moore, who did you manage to kill."  
Moore smiled back. "We managed to get their chief of intelligence, several high rankers in their army, including the commander of their magic ops," his smile broadened into a grin "plus Godo's wife."  
Sephiroth seemed taken aback "Lady Suroth?"  
Moore nodded "And we didn't lose any Turks, although we've lost contact with Tseng, Edwards and Crole.  
"Well, if we're all set… Nida, start the bombardment. Harle, send Highwind here for a briefing."  
They saluted and filed out.  
  
***  
  
Moore met Heidegger on the way out, and drew him aside out of earshot. "Make no mistake fatman, I didn't cover for you, I covered for Tseng. Sephiroth tends to let his temper control him, and it wouldn't do to let Tseng end his career as Salami."  
Heidegger smiled "Why Moore, where do your loyalties lie?"  
Moore's eyes shone like flints "My loyalties are as they've always been. First ShinRa, Second Turks, Third myself. None of those would have benefited if I'd told the Great General about Tseng." He walked away, and Heidegger watched him go.  
  
***  
  
"Alpha squadron magic ops, Comets linked with Quadra magic!"  
A storm of grey stones slammed into Wutai, before bursting into orange flame, as they started to trail off, Nida's voice rang out again. "Alpha Squadron, recover. Beta Squadron, Fire level 3s, linked with all."  
A group of ShinRa MPs came forward with ethers, as huge fireballs went sizzling over their heads. The battle of Wutai had begun.  
  
Part Seven  
  
The massive ShinRa army prepared for the charge into Wutai. Sephiroth had come up onto one of the mountains overlooking Wutai to survey the battlefield. The Magic Ops were standing on this mountain, still hurling balls of fire, ice and rock into Wutai. From his vantage point he could see how utterly huge the army he commanded was. Row upon row of blue armoured ShinRa guards stood waiting for a signal. Every now and then, Sephiroth would see a flash of red or dark blue from a knot of officers or support magic ops. In front of these were the chocobo cavalry, wearing the traditional colours of steely grey, seeming incongruous against the bright yellows, whites, blues and golds of their mounts. Purple and black suited SOLDIERS stood on the flanks, even from this far away point Sephiroth could see the way the Mako enhanced warriors moved with an easy and threatening grace, like Tigers ready to leap at the throats of their prey. Sephiroth switched his gaze to the ShinRa airfield. ShinRa ground crews were swarming over the huge shapes of the Highwind, Gelnika and Meggido. Smaller groups scurried around the shapes of ShinRa fighter planes, refuelling and repairing. Sephiroth's smile faded as he switched his view to Wutai. Even from far away he could see the towering wall around Wutai, and the black armoured shapes of the guards, all elite members of Wutai's ninja and samurai clans. Sephiroth remembered the dark dragons in the canyon. This would not be an easy battle.  
  
***  
  
Heidegger sat astride his Green Chocobo. Despite rising through the ranks, Heidegger was a coward at heart, and battle was the thing he feared most. He swallowed round the lump fear had bought to his throat, and shouted the order "Form up!" All around him ShinRa soldiers cocked their weapons, checked their ammo, and prepared their materia. A few took out hero drinks or put on accessories. The soldiers who feared the powers of the Wutai mages put on peace rings and talismans. The air crackled with tension. This was the climax to a years long war. 'This is it'.  
  
***  
  
Moore saw the soldiers form up from his snipers perch on the Dao Chao mountains. Readying his rifle he looked at the other Turks on perches around him. He gave them a nod. 'This is it'.  
  
***  
  
Cid Highwind sat in the cockpit of the plane that bore his name. ShinRa crews bustled around him making last minute checks. He flipped the switch on the radio and broadcast to all the planes in the squadron.  
"Alright, this is it. Let's kick some arse."  
The sound of roaring engines filled the air as the airships took off, and hovered above the ground, waiting for the signal to attack.  
  
***  
  
Nida looked up at the sound of the aircraft. With a wave of one black-gloved hand, he ordered the magic ops to stop their bombardment. He bellowed out "Alpha Squadron magic ops, cease fire! All ops recover! Squadrons Alpha through Omicron, remove wide range materia, and replace with specialised materia! Squadrons Pi through Omega, attach MP Absorbs! This is it!"  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth manoeuvred his white chocobo to the head of his Squadron. He drew the Masamune and held it aloft. He looked over to Heidegger. Heidegger, his face pale, clumsily drew his narrow dirk out of its sheath and held it up. The dirk flashed in the light as Heidegger's arm trembled in fear. All around, green or red suited ShinRa officers held their weapons aloft. Sephiroth looked around him to the other ShinRa forces. Lights flashed on the belly of the Highwind, spelling out in Morse code 'OK'. Sephiroth shifted his glance to the mountain ranges. A blazing fireball went up from the magic ops camp, before exploding in a shower of glowing red sparks. Sephiroth smiled 'Nida does have a need to show off'. He strained his eyes trying to look over to Wutai, and saw light flashing off a mirror in the mountains. Sephiroth's smile widened. Before battle, his blood always pumped harder and faster, sending a rush of oxygen to his brain. Slowly he lowered his six-foot blade. Around him, hundreds of other weapons were lowered. Sephiroth's smile hardened with resolve as he shouted the order. "Charge!"  
  
Part Eight  
  
Heidegger swallowed as he urged his chocobo forward. Above his head, fighters and bombers surged towards the towering walls of Wutai City. All around him grey armoured ShinRa cavalry rode forward. His war chocobo started getting out of control, eager to be in the battle. Heidegger clung onto the crest of feathers on top of its head, and risked a glance at Sephiroth. The great general had the Masamune out of it's sheath and was whirling it around his head with one hand while deftly steering his chocobo with the other, laughing all the while. Gainsborough suppressed a shudder, afraid of losing his balance. The general must be mad. All thought went out of his head as he saw they were nearing the walls. Gainsborough grit his teeth and readied his gun.  
  
Cid looked down from the bridge of the Highwind, and turned to the Pilot behind him. 'Are all the Paratroopers ready?"  
The pilot saluted "Yes captain, ready for the drop."  
Cid turned to the Pilot at the helm. "Take us low over Passage Beta."  
The pilot gave a start. "Commander… I was told to drop the Paratroopers just behind Wutai walls."  
Cid turned and gave him a look. "I don't give a shit what you were told pilot, I am the ranking officer on this plane, and I have been given new fucking orders. Now," he said, drawing a trident from under his console "did you want to argue over who's the fucking captain?"  
The pilot backed away. "Coming in low over Passage Beta captain."  
Cid pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "I was hoping you'd see it that way."  
  
Moore jerked upright as he saw where the Highwind was going, and fumbled out his radio. "Infiltrator squad alpha, infiltrator squad alpha, this is Blue One, do you receive me?"  
The radio crackled into life "Blue One this is Red Three, receiving loud and clear."  
Moore gave a start "Crole?"  
"Yes sir, I joined I S Alpha when I saw you were ready to attack."  
"Red Three, Highwind is dropping its load at Passage Beta. Join up with them and act as support."  
"I thought Passage Beta had been canned."  
"Apparently not."  
"Orders received Blue One. Out."  
  
The Highwind flew over the city, with the Gelnika and Meggido trailing after her, flak bouncing off their hulls. It descended slightly, and as it got over a street like any other, hundreds of white shapes jumped out.  
As they drifted nearer to the ground, the paratroopers drew knives and cut their ropes, ready to face the battle free of any encumbrance. A lone Wutai soldier shouted their presence, but he was quickly silenced by a rifle shot as they hit the street.   
  
Sephiroth neared the wall surrounding Wutai. He held up his sword, calling a halt to the rest of the army, and took out his radio.  
" Nida?"  
The magic ops voice came back over the radio "Yes general?"  
" Proceed with Earth magic."  
"Orders received sir. Out."  
Sephiroth thumbed another button on the radio "Weiss?"  
" Yes sir." The SOLDIER commander sounded nervous.  
" Proceed to passage Alpha."  
"Sir are you sure this is…"  
"That's an order SOLDIER."  
Weiss' sigh came clear over the radio "Orders received General. Out."  
Sephiroth smiled, and waited for the magic ops to do their thing.   
Nida looked down from the peak at Sephiroth, then turned to the magic ops behind him.  
" Alpha through Gamma squadrons, reflect on friendly forces closest to the wall, Delta through Zeta squadrons, reflect within range of enemy side of the wall. Eta through Omega squadrons, Earth magic, Alpha to Theta class… now!"  
The air shimmered both sides of the wall as shields cam down, and all was still for a moment, the silence only broken by the warks of chocobos. Then the Earth below Wutai's wall exploded, sending glowing shards up into the air. The walls rocked on their foundations as the ground beneath them rippled and boiled. Shockwaves went out, only to be bounced back off the reflective shields. Slowly, the great walls of Wutai began to topple. The guards atop the walls screamed in fear as the walls cracked and crumbled then the City Walls were a pile of rubble, leaving the great city of Wutai open and vulnerable.   
Atop his chocobo Sephiroth threw back his head and laughed. Raising his mighty blade, he challenged the City of Wutai in a voice like thunder, a voice that carried the strength of Jenova, "You've cowered behind your walls for a thousand years, but without them you are nothing! Let your Samurais come now and face me, and die by the arm of ShinRa!"  
Answering his cry, the men of Wutai came over the ruins of their shield, prepared to shed their blood to defend their home.   
  
Part Nine  
  
They came over the toppled walls like a flood, and the ShinRa soldiers came forward to meet them. The chocobos rushed into battle, scratching and kicking at all in their way. Sephiroth swung his sword like a demon, the Masamune always hitting flesh, and killing with bloodless wounds. Atop his chocobo Heidegger grit his teeth and started making short, precise thrusts with his dirk, keeping away anyone who came within arms length. Seeing a knot of soldiers running towards him, he put his finger on the poison materia embedded in the hilt of his dagger. Green bubbles flew from the outstretched blade and a noxious odour filled the air. When the bubbles hit the Wutai soldiers they fell to their knees retching. Heidegger grimaced, wheeled his chocobo and charged toward Wutai.  
  
***  
  
David Crole had been a Turk for five years, longer than anyone else save Moore. He was the veteran of the team, but this was his first time in a battle. Leaning against a statue of Leviathan, in the centre of a walled garden, he scanned the nearby streets for the black armoured figures of Wutai guards. Stubbing out his cigarette on the toe of the statue and walked across the square. From the south, in the direction of the great gate, came the sound of fighting, but it wasn't there they were needed. Beckoning his men to follow, they moved towards the north of the city.  
After a few minutes they were in among the narrow alleyways of the slums of Wutai. Crole turned to one of the Turks behind him, who was looking anxiously at a map of the city.  
"Are we on the right track Roberts?"  
The Turk looked up at Crole's question. He licked his lips nervously. " I believe so sir. If I'm right, and they're moving at the normal rate, the paras should be just round that…" He was interrupted by sounds of gunfire from round the corner. Crole smiled. "Good call Roberts. I S Alpha, support the paratroopers."  
The blue suited figures moved into the shadows of the houses and moved slowly down the street. They rounded a corner, and saw the familiar blue armoured figures of ShinRa soldiers, chasing black armoured Wutai guards, who were backing down the street slowly. They looked to Crole, who raised a hand. The Turks bought out their weapons, an odd assortment of pistols, rifles, nightsticks, daggers, small swords and poniards, and they charged at the unprotected back of the Wutai guards.  
  
***  
  
Moore looked through the sight of his rifle as another Wutai commander fell to one of his bullets. He looked up grinning when he heard Sephiroth's voice crackle over the radio "Blue One, this is Black One, do you read?"   
Moore picked up the receiver and pressed transmit. "Black One, Blue One receiving."  
"I need some support for Purple Alpha"  
Moore frowned at that "Orders received, but I thought the SOLDIERS were acting as support on the flanks."  
"Then you should have thought harder. How are they going to flank us, they're surrounded by mountains, and we're attacking in the only open direction. Plus, we've got you and Nida in the passes. No, Purple Alpha is going to go in through Passage Alpha."  
"You're doing a three pronged attack then general" guessed Nida.  
Sephiroth's laugh came over the radio "It's hard to put one over on you Nida. Yes, three pronged, although strictly speaking the attack on the great gate is a diversion. I only told it to Cid Highwind, since he was the only one I could trust. He only came in yesterday, while anyone else could have been a mole. Sorry Moore, but I couldn't trust you."  
"No problem general, I'd have done the same. You're sneaky enough to be a Turk you know Sephiroth."  
Sephiroth laughed again. "Thank you Moore. Out."  
Moore typed in the number for I S Beta on his handset. "Infiltrator Squad Beta, Infiltrator Squad Beta, this is Blue One, Receive?"  
Over the radio, for the second time that day came a voice Moore had given up for dead. "Blue One, this is Red Nine. Receiving."  
"Edwards? I can't believe it; you and Crole are alive! Listen, I need you to go and support Purple Alpha, at Passage Alpha"  
"Purple Alpha? The great general's squad?"  
"The great general's leading Black Alpha. It's a long story."  
"Alright, Blue One, orders received. Out."  
  
***  
  
Edwards moved out into the street, followed by the rest of his squad. They readied their weapons and set off down the street towards the alleyway that marked the end of passage Alpha. They stood waiting in the lee of a pagoda, when they saw the purple suited SOLDIERS. Edwards stepped out to greet Weiss. He smiled and asked where they were headed. Weiss looked troubled, but finally answered.  
"Lord Godo's house. We'll meet up with paratroopers and IS Beta there." A grim smile came on his face "We're gonna win this war boys. Move out!"  
  
Part Ten  
  
Crole and the paratroopers ran along the deserted streets of Wutai. Roberts moved up the line till he was next to Crole, and asked; "Why are the streets so deserted sir?"  
Crole looked down at him with a frown "I was just wondering that myself. There should be at least some guards on these streets. They must be up to something."  
  
***  
  
Sephiroth whirled the Masamune, cutting swathes through the Wutai army, when he realised he had burst through the Wutai lines. He spurred his chocobo on into the city, leaving ShinRa soldiers bursting through the gap he had created.  
  
***  
  
Edwards and his squad slowed down as they reached the square that contained the massive eight-tiered pagoda that was the temple of the seven gods. Looking across the square he saw Crole and more Turks pouring out of an alley. They both started at a loud "Wark!" from down another street. Turning and bringing their guns to bear, they stood there shocked when Sephiroth came galloping down the street on his white warchocobo. He dropped from the back of his chocobo and motioned them forward. When all the soldiers had formed up behind him, Sephiroth slashed at the lock with his sword, and the lock came clean off.  
Inside the shrine was empty. It was an awe-inspiring site at any time, but the holy atmosphere of the dark and empty shrine silenced the soldiers as they walked inside. Lit only by a small lamp beneath the statue of the first god, the dark seemed to weigh down on the soldiers, as if the gods were unhappy what was happening to their city. Sephiroth shook himself and walked to the stairs up to the next level. The soldiers followed him, and they kept climbing until they emerged on the top level.  
The top level was completely different from the darkened lower levels. It was so brightly lit that the soldiers blinked when they entered. In the centre of the room was a huge black pool, and behind the pool stood a man in black and red laquered armour. On top of his head, he wore a helmet with a crest of three faces, each facing a different way. Although the armour's helm completely covered the figure's face, Sephiroth recognised the crest. He raised his sword.  
"Godo."  
The figure nodded and laughed. "Yes Sephiroth, Godo. Lord Godo of Wutai to you though."  
Sephiroth snorted "You're lord of nothing. Out there Wutai is being slaughtered."  
Godo laughed again "Wutai is more than men, it is gods. Even if the land is burnt to the ground and sowed with salt, the gods will look after Wutai."  
Sephiroth snorted "Gods! Your gods are seven old men, a statue and a snake that doesn't exist. If they're all you're protected by, you'd best start preparing to meet them."  
Godo laughed once more and opened his hand. In it was a small ball of red materia. Godo threw the red Materia in the black water and threw back his head and shouted "Dao Chao, throw off the chains you forged for the greatest of serpents! Let this water be flesh, let the soul infuse it! Bring to us Leviathan!"  
The murky water boiled and heaved. It started to take on a shape, and a head reared out of the water. The head grew sharper and more defined until Sephiroth and the soldiers stood gaping at the jaws of a great sea serpent. Godo stood ignored as he screamed "Leviathan! Destroy them!"  



	3. Rebellion! Part 11 and Epilogue

Part Eleven  
  
The serpent lashed out at Edwards but the Turk rolled aside unharmed. Several of the paratroopers had bought up their rifles and were firing at the serpent, but their bullets bounced off the monsters scales with no effect. A squad of SOLDIERS charged at the beast, but it pushed them aside with a flick of it's tail. They flew into the wall with a sickening crunch of breaking bones and blood blossomed through the purple of their uniforms where the Leviathans tail spikes had wounded them.  
Sephiroth raised his Masamune and called out to the Turks and soldiers "Get back, don't try to take it on by yourself! Don't try to take it on by yourself!"  
The SOLDIERS and paratroopers started backing up into a knot around Sephiroth. The Turks started bunching up around Crole and Edwards. Crole shouted at Sephiroth "How can we take it on?! Ordinary weapons don't seem to hurt it!"  
Sephiroth shouted back "They must do! Try attacking it from the sides!"  
Edwards and Crole led their Turks around the flanks of the great blue serpent, but the best sent them crashing into the walls.  
Seeing the Turks disposed of so quickly, Sephiroth raised his sword above his head and yelled "Take it from all sides at once! Attack!"  
The sound of gunfire and the clash of steel filled the air as the soldiers and Turks bought their weapons to bear on the monster. Spears, knives, daggers, guns and swords all bounced harmlessly off the iridescent blue scales of the leviathan. "Fall back!" Sephiroth bellowed "Attack it with magic". A storm of lightning bolts, flames, ice shards hit the Leviathan. Sephiroth closed his eyes and placed his finger on the red jewel embedded in the hilt of his weapon. With the single word 'Supernova' He summoned the meteor that had helped him in a thousand battles. As the white glow cleared, Leviathan emerged untouched.  
Godo laughed at them "You can't do anything against Leviathan! He's a god. Our god. So after he's finished with you, he'll go out and destroy the rest of you ShinRa pigs. Leviathan! Kill!"  
The blue beast lunged at Sephiroth, but he fended it off with the Masamune. The Leviathan shied away, and then attacked Edwards standing at Sephiroth's side. Unprepared, Edwards could do nothing but make a weak attempt at defence. Leviathan's jaws sank into him, and when it bought its head up again, the blue scales were spattered with red.  
Sephiroth stood there speechless for a moment. He always hated to see someone under his command die, but to see an accomplished fighter be dispatched so easily. Sephiroth shook with rage, and raised the Masamune above his head. The room started to fill with a dry wind that gathered around Sephiroth. A beam of red light cam from the tip of Sephiroth's sword as he screamed out at the top of his voice 'OMNISLASH!!"  
Sephiroth leaped up and rained down blow after blow on the huge serpent. Leviathan writhed in agony as each slash hit home. At the last huge braver from Sephiroth, Leviathan gave a huge howl of pain, and reared up. As it fell to the ground, it turned into a single red orb, glowing with Mako energy. Sephiroth bent down and picked up the materia.  
"So lord Godo" Sephiroth said to the stunned leader "I think you should give up now."  
Godo shot him a look of pure hatred, then sighed and picked up his radio "Put up your weapons. They've won. Da Chao have mercy on us."  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tseng sat waiting, aimlessly looking through the window at the skyline of Midgar. At night, the lights of Midgar overwhelmed the stars and turned the sky a sickly green from the Mako. Only up here, on the top floor of the ShinRa building could the stars be seen. Tseng's mind wasn't on the view though.  
A Red suited aide came down the stairs from the presidents office "President Shinra will see you now, Mister Tseng."  
Tseng grunted a reply and got up from his seat, handing the aide his daggers, and proceeded up the stairs. President Shinra was sat behind his massive desk. Tseng walked up to it and stood to attention, waiting for the president to speak.  
The president got up and moved across to the window, looking out on Midgar. He remained there in silence for several minutes, then spoke. "You used to be in SOLDIER didn't you Tseng?"  
Tseng still stood with his arms by his side, eyes firmly staring straight ahead. "Yes sir. One year as SOLDIER fourth class till I was promoted into the Turks sir"  
"Tell me, what oaths were you given on entering SOLDIER?"  
"To protect the people under ShinRa's protection, to always remain faithful to the president, and to obey all orders and act only when ordered, sir."  
"Yes, I thought those were the ones you had to take. And tell me, what were the oaths you took on entering the Turks?"  
"The same, sir."  
The president whirled around, amazingly fast given his great bulk and slammed his fist on the desk. "So why did you do this assassination without consulting your superior?!"  
"It seemed the right thing to do, sir. He was an enemy of ShinRa."  
"You acted in direct violation of your oaths, and you killed someone without being ordered too!" He sat down and lowered his voice "That's murder Tseng."  
"Like I say sir, it seemed the right thing to do at the time."  
The president sighed and leaned back in his chair "At ease man, at ease." Tseng shifted his position "You swear you were thinking only of the good of ShinRa?"  
"Yes, sir"  
"I always knew Gainsborough was something of a liability, even when I didn't know he was a traitor. I considered having him killed a long time ago. So it isn't as if the killing is completely unjustified. It's difficult to punish you Tseng, since you're only a junior Turk I can't demote you as I would do to someone in a higher position. You will not be considered for promotion for the next three years, and I'm putting you into the R&D department. You'll be Hojo's handyman for the next year or two."  
"Is that all sir."  
"Yes it is Tseng. I'm not just going easy on you because he was a traitor. If you obey orders you could be one of the best Turks ShinRa has ever seen."  
Tseng smiled and saluted. "Thank you sir."  
  
THE END  
  
--Authors Notes-  
This started off as a Sephiroth Fanfic, and then just drifted a bit. This may or may not be the start of a series focusing on Tseng. If I do decide to carry on, the next part will be called 'Redemption', and will focus on how Tseng knew Aeris (yes, very likely it will be freaky and badass).  
I am also seeking fanart of Tseng and Sephiroth to put on my page when I get around to HTMLifying this, so if you do know any sites, or could do it yourself, it would be much appreciated if you could e-mail me or ICQ me for details.  
Efli  
ben_frankish@hotmail.com  
ICQ:73437345 


End file.
